


A Decade

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: Inspiration：芒特的搂搂抱抱





	A Decade

1.

芒特是他看着长大的。

这话不是什么年长者的陈词滥调，是不参杂感情渲染的事实陈述。毕竟第一次见面的时候，芒特只有十三岁。

那个时候他刚来伦敦，某天的训练课刚刚结束，球员们陆陆续续回到更衣室，谈话间夹杂着酒吧和夜店的名字。

几个小男孩在球门后面东张西望。特里朝兰帕德喊了几句什么，他没听清楚，队长讲话太快而且边说边笑。兰帕德拖着一袋子球走过来，朝孩子们招招手，小球员们迅速冲进场。后来他知道了，每次跑在最前面的那个就是芒特。

“这是Frankie的固定项目，常规训练之后加练任意球。几个小孩最初只敢在远处看看，后来越靠越近站到场边，再后来跑去捡球，然后有一天Lamps说你们要想学就过来吧。”特里看他还没走，凑过来聊天，言语中透露出毫不掩饰的骄傲。”那个年纪大点的，叫鲁本，特别听话的小孩，瘦高的长毛是塔米，据说是照着前几年的迪迪埃搞的发型；那两个黏在一起的，是迪克兰和梅森……”

阿兹皮利奎塔很认真地点点头，顺便努力回想德罗巴早年的发型。这些孩子让他想起并不遥远的几年前，还在奥萨苏纳时候的自己，每天也是这样不知疲倦的兴奋。

2.

如果时间允许，阿兹皮利奎塔很愿意去给青训帮忙。比起路易斯直接成为孩子们的一员，他更多的是做十分钟陪练，打个招呼，看两场比赛。

相较一线队，青训的阵容更频繁变动，搬家、升学、受伤、或者单纯的丧失兴趣。很多人兴致勃勃地进来，更多人悄无声息地离开。最新一批续约之后，芒特的失落显而易见。他最好的朋友没能拿到新合同，那个和他像连体婴儿一样的爱尔兰男孩。

“如果你最好的朋友离开了切尔西怎么办？”

某次“下午好，明天见”之后，芒特突然问他，男孩看上去被困扰了太久，饥不择食地试图从所有可能的途径寻找标准答案。

阿兹皮利奎塔从来没有思考过这个问题，他停下脚步，在旁边的台阶坐下以达到同等身高。他不想对孩子撒谎，于是诚实地回答我不知道。

芒特一脸困惑地看着他。

“我大概会祝他一切顺利，无论他想要什么。”

他不太记得又聊了些什么，大体是介于安慰和糊弄之间的真实想法。这是寒暄之外他们第一次“谈话”。

第二次发生在2019年夏天。他对个头相仿的男孩说欢迎回家。

3.

客战诺维奇的赛前热身，佩德罗意外受伤。很多人，包括阿兹皮利奎塔都以为要派威廉上去，但兰帕德朝芒特招招手。

非常成功，进攻型中场驾轻就熟地适应了新位置，和亚伯拉罕之间的传跑依旧默契，还有个进球。

作为队长，阿兹皮利奎塔赛后例行前往客队球迷区感谢远征支持者，他们输了首轮，平了主场，没拿下超级杯，虽说对阵升超球队，来之不易的胜利还是让大家很高兴。

芒特和亚伯拉罕走在他身后，球迷唱着他们的名字。

“恭喜啊，球进得漂亮！突然被安排到左路……” 回到球员通道的时候阿兹皮利奎塔转过头去。路易斯仓促的转会对芒特有不小的打击，作为另一名和当年青训熟络的球员，阿兹皮利奎塔下意识地认为自己应该弥补主力中卫离开造成的某些空缺，无论是场上还是场下。

芒特有点得意地笑了笑，在阿兹皮利奎塔面前他从不刻意掩盖自己的情绪。他随手捋了捋头发，凑到队长身边，“虽然我天天学教练踢球，什么八号位十号位，但我很早之前就踢过左边锋，其实在荷兰的时候还踢过一次右边锋。”

重音放在左边锋三个字上。

他们的距离很近，彼此的热气混合到一起。阿兹皮利奎塔拍拍对方汗湿的后背，像抚摸自家捡回飞盘摇尾巴的小狗。

4.

他们在俱乐部里的接触说寥寥无几也不为过。

队伍里有足够多青训，足够多同龄人，足够多英格兰人，分享着奇怪的音乐品味、游戏记录和球鞋收藏。年轻人们在更衣室、训练场、往返的大巴和飞机上高声谈笑，推推搡搡。但偶尔的，芒特会突然跑过来，毫无征兆地拥抱他，搂住肩膀、挽住胳膊、挂在脖子上，像牙牙学语时期的幼童，无规律地需要母亲的怀抱。也没什么要紧的事情，嘲笑他被穿裆，调侃他不要这么严肃，或者干脆就是为了偷袭一场吓唬他。阿兹皮利奎塔在少年的牵扯下走路东倒西歪，他不知道自己该扶住对方的腰把两个人摆正还是该悄无声息地挣脱——犹豫的片刻，芒特已经跑走了，回到属于他的欢闹的小群体。

他们相差十岁，而他又是个格外“无趣”的人，他无法预测小男孩想从他这里得到什么。他知道芒特有很幸福的家庭，在青训的成长还算顺利甚至称得上成功，教练对他很好，队友对他很好，他的生活中绝不缺少一个“父亲”的角色。

过盛的责任心让他想要拒绝，过盛的责任心也让他不敢拒绝。

5.

联赛主场首胜，赛季第一个零封，所有人都很高兴，凯帕格外高兴。

“队长，”芒特走过来，在他旁边的空位置坐下，头顶的铭牌上只有队徽没有字母。男孩只穿着一条短裤，球衣被搭在肩膀上，看上去随时都会滑落。赛前精心打理的头发散掉了，阿兹皮利奎塔想起法国乡下，夏末秋初还未垒起干草垛的田野。

斯坦福桥浴室水龙头有限——据说主教练做球员的时候就抱怨过这件事，但不了了之。亚伯拉罕大声抱怨奥多伊洗澡太慢，“替补上场能出多少汗！“奥多伊回击的毛巾比他的助攻还精确。

到处都乱糟糟的，无论视觉上还是听觉上。阿兹皮利奎塔问他怎么了。

年轻人嘴角的弧度和平时无差，眼神却别有深意，“你有什么赛后庆祝安排吗？“

阿兹皮利奎塔莫名想到刚刚那个成功造点的突然上抢。

6.

不知疲倦的兴奋还有另一种情形。

钩住脖子掠夺呼吸的手臂，缠在腰间斩断脊柱的双腿，泛滥的亲吻，近乎贪婪的索取。

年轻男孩的身体令他感到陌生。毛茸茸的头顶，光滑的脸颊，小动物一样的圆眼睛。他的皮肤逐渐泛红，像是手法粗糙的烹饪。一切都是新鲜的，每一寸皮肤的接触都触发意料之外的效果，阿兹皮利奎塔想起在时令之前购买的水果，酸涩或者坚硬，以更激烈的植物原本的姿态向味蕾发动进攻。

他不敢放任自己更不敢纵容对方，而任何克制的举动都被理解为投入不足，引发更强势的威逼利诱。

骄傲的小公鸡发型彻底塌下来，被汗水打湿，一缕一缕粘在额头上。阿兹皮利奎塔伸过手去轻轻拨开，换来嗓音沙哑的咯咯笑声。

“教我一句西班牙语吧！”芒特懒洋洋地躺在那里，眯着眼睛，四肢舒展。句子如同随机掉落一般从嘴里冒出来。

“你可以教我什么吗？” 阿兹皮利奎塔偏过头去，微笑着盯着典型的盎格鲁-撒克逊式鼻梁。

“我可以教给你一点点荷兰语。不过荷兰语好难啊，我只学会了你好、再见、谢谢、我叫梅森为切尔西踢球。”

这段对白惊人地熟悉，阿兹皮利奎塔张开嘴没有接话。芒特毫不在意，翻个身像八爪鱼那样缠绕他。一切戛然而止又重新开始。

END

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration：芒特的搂搂抱抱  



End file.
